


everything comes into focus

by robs



Series: Let's try something new (NaNo17) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Future, Childhood Friends, F/M, Female Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, NaNoWriMo 2017, Reunions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: È quasi inquietante il modo in cui è necessario uno stimolo minimo per riportare alla mente ricordi che un attimo prima si consideravano completamente dimenticati.





	everything comes into focus

Kou è stata onestamente sorpresa quando Yui le ha chiesto di essere la sua testimone di nozze, per il deliziato divertimento della futura sposa: si conoscono dal primo giorno di superiori e sono state pressoché inseparabili da quando hanno scoperto di essere in squadra insieme e di avere Daichi come amico comune, certo, e sono state coinquiline durante gli anni di università e quelli successivi prima che Yui decidesse di convivere con Hajime all'inizio del loro lungo fidanzamento, ma Kou era per qualche motivo certa che l'amica l'avrebbe chiesto a Daichi.

"Lui mi accompagnerà all'altare, sai che i miei non saranno presenti perché odiano Hajime," sorride Yui quando glielo dice, ormai abituata all'idea di non avere la sua famiglia di sangue con sé (perché sono degli stronzi insopportabili, come Kou ha potuto constatare di persona durante le loro sporadiche visite non annunciate al loro appartamento quando ancora studiavano) nel giorno che senza dubbio sarà uno dei più importanti della sua vita; poco male, pensa Kou cercando di non sbuffare al pensiero delle loro continue lamentele su come la loro unica figlia stesse sprecando la sua vita, Yui non ha bisogno di certi soggetti a respirarle sul collo quando ha nel suo angolo la famiglia che si è creata da sola nel corso degli anni.

"Sarà un onore," risponde, accantonando senza difficoltà il pensiero di quelle persone per sorriderle e abbracciarla stretta con una risata quando Yui si lancia su di lei con il solito entusiasmo che niente è riuscito a portarle via. "E mi dovrai aiutare a scegliere un abito appropriato, sai che lo shopping non è il mio forte," aggiunge, solo per sentirla squittire felice perché se c'è una cosa che Yui ama quanto incontrarsi per giocare a pallavolo con la loro vecchia squadra è trascinarla a comprare vestiti.

 

È Hajime ad aprire la porta, quando qualche settimana prima della cerimonia si presenta a casa loro per dare un'altra occhiata ai dettagli del programma che hanno messo insieme: il matrimonio vero e proprio sarà sobrio ed elegante, come suggerito dalla famiglia Iwaizumi, ma le idee per il ricevimento sono state tutte farina del sacco di Yui e del migliore amico dello sposo (e suo testimone -- che per vari motivi non è ancora riuscita a conoscere nonostante i due futuri coniugi stiano insieme da anni) e sono il completo opposto della cerimonia.

"Kou, per fortuna," esala Hajime, dandole il benvenuto con un abbraccio e roteando gli occhi con un sospiro quando la donna lo guarda interrogativa. "Yui e Shittykawa sono fuori di testa e hanno deciso di tormentarmi per tutto il giorno, sono felice che finalmente sia arrivata una persona ragionevole che può aiutarmi a mettere in pausa la loro pazzia," brontola irritato, chiudendo la porta e prendendo il suo cappotto per appenderlo come un perfetto padrone di casa, ma sorride un poco quando Kou grugnisce una risata divertita: non ha davvero finito la pazienza, allora.

"Cercherò di comportarmi come la perfetta maestra d'asilo," risponde, facendo sghignazzare, prima di seguirlo verso il salotto da dove provengono le voci della futura sposa e del testimone dell'uomo: finalmente riuscirà a dare un volto al nome di Oikawa Tooru (che, per qualche motivo, le è sempre stato familiare).

 

È quasi inquietante il modo in cui è necessario uno stimolo minimo per riportare alla mente ricordi che un attimo prima si consideravano completamente dimenticati: un sorriso, un nomignolo che non si sente da quando si era piccoli, e l'Oikawa Tooru che sta parlando con Yui è lo stesso bambino per cui Kou aveva pianto disperatamente quando si era dovuta trasferire con i suoi genitori in un'altra città.

 

"Siamo in una soap-opera," commenta estasiata Yui quando Kou e Tooru finiscono di raccontare la storia di come si sono conosciuti, poco prima che Hajime diventasse il migliore amico di lui e anni prima che Yui incontrasse la sua compagna di squadra, e Hajime si lascia scappare un verso sofferente ed esasperato mentre gli altri due continuano a fissarsi come se fossero fantasmi: un po' si sentono tali, onestamente, fantasmi da un passato che consideravano dimenticato, ma più che altro Kou non riesce a capacitarsi del fatto che _questo_ Tooru, il migliore amico dello sposo che per anni è rimasto invisibile ma sempre presente nella sua orbita, sia il _suo_ Tooru, la prima persona per cui il suo cuore si è spezzato.

"Uh, forse è meglio che per il momento ci concentriamo sul matrimonio," dice Kou quando si accorge del silenzio quasi opprimente che è calato sul soggiorno, e Hajime la asseconda all'istante perché i suoi livelli di calma sono calati a picco rispetto a quando l'ha inviata a entrare; Kou è decisamente meno tranquilla e rilassata di prima, in ogni caso.

 

L'invito di Tooru ad andare a bere qualcosa insieme quando escono dalla casa di Hajime e Yui, al contrario dalla richiesta di quest'ultima di farle da testimone, non è decisamente una sorpresa; il fatto che sia così tanto facile parlare con lui di qualsiasi cosa, partendo da quando erano migliori amici e passando per tutto ciò che è successo negli anni fino ad arrivare all'oggi, invece, lo è di nuovo.

Certo, ci sono stati momenti di incertezza e imbarazzo come era più che prevedibile che succedesse, ma la serata va tutto sommato incredibilmente liscia, e ci sono due sorrisi gemelli sulle loro bocche quando si salutano fuori dal locale per tornare ai rispettivi appartamenti, e un nuovo contratto sul cellulare di entrambi.

È stata una coincidenza pressoché impossibile ritrovarsi dopo così tanti anni, specialmente considerando per quanto tempo hanno gravitato l'uno nell'orbita dell'altra senza mai essere in grado di fare due più due e riconoscersi a vicenda, e nessuno dei due ha intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione di tornare ad avere un legame bello e genuino come quello che avevamo da bambini (o magari qualcosa di anche più intimo e stretto, dal momento che l'interesse è palese da entrambe le parti) non quando hanno in più anche consapevolezza di riuscire ancora ad incastrarsi l'uno con l'altra con la stessa facilità di allora.

 

Yui sembra terribilmente compiaciuta quando Kou e Tooru rimangono costantemente insieme per tutta la durata del ricevimento, un sorriso birichino e deliziato che non abbandona mai le sue labbra se non per trasformarsi in uno più morbido e commosso quando guarda suo marito, mentre Hajime... be', Hajime è felice che si siano ritrovati per miracolo, sì, ma lo è molto meno dei continui messaggi sdolcinati che Tooru gli manda, a ogni ora del giorno e della notte, riguardo a Kou.


End file.
